1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a display device having a touch panel, and more particularly, to a mobile terminal and a method of enabling a user to edit content displayed on a screen of the mobile terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
A mobile terminal, such as, e.g., a smart phone or a tablet PC, now often includes a touch screen and executes various functions in response to a user's gesture on the touch screen. For example, a mobile terminal may edit (e.g., zoom, rotate, and copy and paste) content displayed on the touch screen in response to a user's gesture.
A method for reducing content in response to a user's pinch-in gesture on a screen and enlarging content in response to a user's pinch-out gesture on a screen has been proposed. This method, however, is problematic in that it cannot be implemented by way of a stylus pen. A method of reduction and enlargement using buttons displayed on the screen has also been proposed. This method, however, is problematic in that a user has to press a button several times in order to zoom content to a desired magnification. A method for rotating content based on the tilt of a screen as detected by a sensor has been proposed. This method, however, is problematic in that it is difficult for a user to recognize a desired rotation angle. A method for enlarging or reducing content based on the tilt of the screen as detected by a sensor when the screen has been touched has also been proposed. This method, however, is problematic in that content cannot be zoomed using a stylus pen.